Le Conte du Patient Anglais
by Valdermore
Summary: OS. Un homme mourant est veillé par un enfant berbère dans une ville perdue au milieu du désert, attendant l'heure de la fin. UA. Personnages OOC. HPTJ.


**Disclaimer : **l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Rating : **T**  
><strong>

**Personnages OOC : **Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor

**Résumé : **OS. Un homme mourant est veillé par un enfant berbère dans une ville perdue au milieu du désert, attendant l'heure de la fin. UA.

**Genres : **Drama/Romance

**Paring : **HPTJ

**NB : **J'ai écrit cette histoire inspiré par le film _Le Patient Anglais_ (avec Ralph Fiennes qui joue d'ailleurs Lord Voldemort dans les films). J'ai changé le prénom de Harry pour "Tayri" qui est un prénom berbère qui signifie "amour", afin de mieux cadrer avec le contexte.

* * *

><p>Le soleil brûlant avait léché sa peau diaphane d'anglais. Un blessé sorti vivant du désert. Vivant, mais plus pour longtemps. Son visage à demi-défiguré laissait entrevoir une beauté qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faner. Aucun européen ne traversait leurs terres depuis fort longtemps, aussi la caravane marchande qui croisa son chemin le transporta jusqu'à à la ville prochaine.<p>

Les habitants sortis dans la rue au son des grelots caractéristiques ornant le tapis des dromadaires, s'attroupèrent autour du brancard de fortune. Les bijoux et les étoffes, le khôl et le henné, les peaux et les coffres en bois précieux, les fourreaux de couteau et les sandales, rien de tout cela ne les intéressaient.

On fit conduire l'étranger moribond au médecin le plus respecté de la ville qui ne lui donna pas plus de cinq jours à vivre. Pour que son trépas fût plus doux, il missionna son plus jeune apprenti de la surveillance et des soins à apporter. Tayri se réjouit de la tâche confié par son maître, enfin il pourrait voir et toucher cet inconnu qu'on disait si beau et si blanc. D'un blanc aussi pur que la couleur de la lune.

Le premier jour, quand il découvrit le grand corps couché sur une peau de chamelle et habillé d'une longue chemise de lin propre, il fût si ému qu'il ne dit mot jusqu'au lendemain. L'anglais aussi resta coi, ne gémissant même pas lorsqu'il lui changea ses pansements, et bu le lait de chèvre que lui présenta Tayri sans broncher.

Le deuxième jour se passa dans le même silence religieux qui unissait le malade à son veilleur. La respiration légèrement sifflante n'avait pas connu d'aggravation pendant la nuit, et la fièvre semblait dédaigner le front frais. L'enfant commença dès lors à adresser des prières muettes pour la survie de l'homme blanc, mué par l'espoir qu'il ne pourrait que se rétablir avec les bons soins prodigués.

Le troisième jour il appliqua un cataplasme d'herbes odorantes sur les plaies pour aider à la cicatrisation. Il avait trouvé la recette dans un des livres de son maître, consulté en douce lorsque celui-ci avait été appelé pour amputer la jambe d'un malheureux. Son patient ne sembla pas apprécier le traitement, alors Tayri resta jusqu'au matin suivant près de lui et chanta encore bien longtemps après que celui-ci ait trouvé le sommeil.

A l'aube du quatrième jour, les yeux noirs de l'anglais restaient toujours sans chaleur, mais il tendit fébrilement la main vers celle de l'enfant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis à la nuit tombée, le jeune apprenti passa par chez sa mère et demanda quatre œufs d'autruche, de la semoule et du sucre pour les offrir à la déesse Ayyur, mère du jour et de la nuit, et la prier de ne pas arrêter la course du temps pour l'étranger réfugié en leurs murs.

Le cinquième jour se leva sans apporter aucun miracle. Après l'avoir lavé et changé ses pansements, l'enfant lui apprit son nom, mais l'anglais ne comprenant pas bien ces sonorités inconnues, il se résigna à se faire appeler «Hari». Épuisé par trois nuits sans sommeil il se coucha près de son nouvel ami, sa main chaude enserrant sa pâle voisine.

Au sixième jour la vie animait toujours le corps à demi-mutilé. Tayri sentit renaître ce sentiment euphorisant de l'espoir accordé. Il s'acquitta de son devoir avec une ardeur nouvelle, et appela le médecin qui vint constater que la mort n'avait pas encore éteint les dernières forces de l'homme. Il prévint cependant l'enfant que rien n'empêcherait la nature d'arracher son âme à leur terre, qu'il devait en être ainsi et que même les dieux ne pourraient entraver cette conclusion.

Le septième jour en effet laissa tomber le voile du trépas imminent sur les traits altérés de l'anglais. Rien ne pu le distraire durant cette journée, et la nuit s'annonçait plus funeste encore. Il eut alors un geste étrange qui laissa son soigneur dans l'embarras pendant un instant. Il lui tendit son bras gauche, celui tatoué de formes étranges, et lorsque Tayri prit sa main il sentit un objet froid contre sa paume. Une bague en or frappée des initiales T.J.

«Tom» fut le seul mot que l'étranger prononça en posant sa main contre son torse.

La nuit suivant le septième jour le jeune apprenti pleura sans bruit jusqu'au matin, couché sur le flanc près de lui. Avant que les premières lueurs ne colorent le ciel, il se leva, répandit de l'encens dans la pièce, et enfin se pencha sur le visage anxieux. Il sourit avec confiance et tristesse, et se pencha encore plus près. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et laissa glisser dans la gorge agitée de râles le remède des mourants.

Alors que le huitième jour se levait, une larme glissa sur la joue de l'étranger à laquelle se mêlèrent celles de Tayri. Il rendit l'âme paisiblement. Son corps fut peint de rouge et enveloppé dans un linceul blanc comme le voulait la coutume, puis on fit construire un grand bûcher. Quand il n'en resta plus que cendres elles repartirent d'où l'homme était venu, dans le vent du désert.

La mère de l'enfant lui dit alors un proverbe :_ «Le premier thé est amer comme la vie, le second est fort comme l'amour et le dernier est doux comme la mort»._ Depuis ce temps, chaque fois qu'un étranger entre dans leur ville, les habitants offrent les trois thés en signe de bienvenue pour marquer leur respect aux amis de l'homme blanc venu d'ailleurs et mort loin de sa terre.


End file.
